metamo_arkfandomcom-20200216-history
Dawndus/Dawndus (Canon)
Dawndus is a planet found in Meteos and Meteos Wars. Planetary Data Dawndus is a fairly small planet, estimated to be approximately 3,400 kilometers in diameter. It possesses a small moon of unknown origin and name in orbit around it. Dawndus also comes with a quirk about its atmosphere: due to composition and other factors present, light is deflected around the entire planet in a way that causes it to appear to be either dawn or dusk at all times everywhere on the planet. Dawndus appears in Star Trip mode's Multi route as part of the Hot & Chillies, alongside Freaze. ''Inhabitants'' The Dawndusians are a race of red humanoid cycloptic beings. They have two visible protrusions on the sides of their heads, which can be extended. When extended, two more protrusions can be seen out of the top and bottom of their heads. Due to the permanent sunrise or sunset of their planet, the Dawndusians have developed into insomniacs, but pretend to sleep regardless. Meteos Data ''Unlocking'' To unlock Dawndus, the player must fuse 300 Air, 1200 Fire, 300 Soil, 700 Herb, 700 Zoo and 10 Glow Meteos together in the Fusion Room. Dawndus' Sound Set, Drumline, is fused with 300 Zoo Meteos. ''Meteos Encounters'' Dawndus boasts an equal balance of Air, Fire, Soil, Herb, and Zoo Meteos that fall upon the planet. Usage Dawndus possesses 8 columns to launch the Meteos from, which, combined with its fairly normal gravity, make it a rather run-of-the-mill planet. Ignitions start out weak but get progressively stronger until they stop increasing in power. While they are capable of getting off of the screen if they aren't carrying many Meteos, five or six consecutive ignitions will be required in order to get anything much bigger off of the screen. Combined with Burnt Meteos reverting to their matchable forms taking longer than usual, this makes Dawndus a good planet to learn how to chain ignitions together on. However, Dawndus also suffers from not only the absence specialization, lacking the attacking capabilities of planets such as Hotted, or the defensive abilities of planets like Wuud, but not being particularly good at anything in the first place (unlike Geolyte, which is in a similar situation, but can do well using the same strategies), making it useless against skilled AI or players, though it can be used well by players of any skill level. Meteos Wars Data Dawndus made its second appearance in Meteos Wars, as an unlockable planet. Like any other unlockable planet, it could be unlocked by defeating it as the fifth Unknown planet in Mission Mode. Dawndus felt exactly the same Meteos frequencies and types as it did in its first appearance, and was changed very little between games, though it doesn't fall prey to the same issue. With the addition of a mandatory time limit, Dawndus' scoring capabilities can be brought out, making it a more reliable choice. This, combined with its new Planet Impact, Gambit, allows Dawndus to have a chance against most planets, though it can still struggle at times with its lack of specialization. Gallery Block Designs CombinedD-C.png|Dawndus' Meteos design in the original game, shared with Cavious. Backgrounds Meteos_-_Dawndus.jpg|Depiction of the surface of Dawndus, with possibly buildings visible, via Meteos. Gameplay Meteos Wars - Mission Mode 1-2 - Dawndus|Dawndus in Meteos Wars. Trivia *Dawndus's name may be derived from the words "dawn" and "dusk". Insomnis may be derived from the word "insomnia". *Dawndus is one of the three planets to appear in ending ''The Ascent'', along with Geolyte and an unindentifiable planet. Category:Canon Planet Pages